Ransom
by Thilbo Bagginshield
Summary: Thranduil takes Bilbo prisoner and uses him to get the jewels of his people back. R&R thank you :)


**Author:** Thilbo Bagginshield

 **A/N:** I don't own anything in this story

 **Description:** The Dragon sickness has it's hold on Thorin can Bilbo bring his beloved out of it? 

Erebor the home of the Dwarves as Bilbo realized that the home of the dwarves was as mighty as stories foretold, here he was standing in front of the dwarves having revealed he had given the Arkenstone to Bard in trade for peace and gold as Thorin had promised before the sickness claimed him. He was staring Thorin down as Thorin himself couldn't believe his ears his love betrayed him and gave the precious Arkenstone to the enemy.

"Y-You?! It was you? I cannot believe it" Thorin roared out he was beyond angry, but Bilbo didn't back down.

"Thorin look at yourself, you are not you! The sickness has a hold on you, please snap out of it" Bilbo said he stood his ground.

"Don't you dare talk to me" Thorin growled out he turned to Dwalin "Cast this-this traitor over the gate" Dwalin shook his head and back up the rest of the company did as Dwalin did "Fine I'll do it myself" Thorin yelled then grabbed Bilbo dragging him over to the wall he was about to lift him up to toss him, but Bilbo slapped Thorin hard then grabbed the front of his coat holding on.

"Thorin please don't do this! Oh Throin please look at me! Snap out if" Bilbo begged then yelled he was frantic now he just had to get passed the sickness somehow, the slap to the face must have been the right thing because a few minutes later Thorin faced Bilbo his cheek red, but his eyes clear.

"Bilbo?" Thorin asked softly he released his hold on Bilbo then backed up, Bilbo looked at him then slowly walked up to Throin

"Yes it's me" Bilbo said as he reached up and cupped his cheek. Thorin leaned into the touch and kissed his palm.

"What have I done? I almost killed you and for what? That petty Arkenstone? Oh Bilbo please forgive me for what I have done" Thorin cried out he developed Bilbo into his arms determined to never let him go.

"Of course I forgive you, you silly dwarf; I knew it wasn't you, but you must know I'm not sorry for doing what had to be done to save you. I did it because I love you and I couldn't stand to see you suffer to that gold sickness any longer" Bilbo muffled into Thorin's chest who chuckled and nodded.

"I know why you did it and I don't blame you my love" Thorin pulled away to look into Bilbo's emerald green eyes "Vaen" Thorin breathed that confused Bilbo.

"Vaen?" Bilbo asked that got a gasp from the others.

"Meaning beautiful" Thorin said he looked over at his friends "I am sorry my friends for what I have done I know I have no right to ask for forgiveness"

"Thorin laddy we knew you were not yerself" Dwalin said stepping forward "So you have our forgiveness"

"Thank you my friend" Thorin smiled.

"Thorin?"

"Yes?"

"Can you keep your word to Bard?" Bilbo asked he hoped Thorin would agree, Thorin thought long and hard about it then sighed.

"I did give my word to him and the good people of Dale so yes, I will keep my word, but I make no promises for Thranduil though" Thorin said

"I do not care about Thranduil anyone who imprisons someone for no reason and who abandon's someone else in need of help doesn't deserve anything" Bilbo sniffed Thorin was shocked, but then laughed.

"My nien you surprise me every turn" Thorin said with a smile then kissed him then pulled away after a bit "My love will you do me a favor?" Thorin asked.

"Of course whatever you need" Bilbo said with a sigh of happiness. He was truly happy being wrapped in the arms of his love.

"Will you talk to bard for me? I'm afraid after what happened I don't think he wants to see me" Thorin asked then said.

"Of course, but what of the Arkenstone?" Bilbo asked

"Tell Bard he can keep it because it no longer matters to me" Thorin said Balin cleared his throat.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Thorin?" Balin asked Thorin nodded.

"That bloody stone caused too much pain as it was I do not wish to have it start a war" Thorin said seriously Balin nodded and Bilbo let go of Thorin.

"I will deliver the message now I must go, but I'll be back in a little while" Bilbo stated as he released his love Thorin nodded and released him as well not wanting to part with his beloved, but knowing he had to.

They lowered Bilbo down until he was on the ground. He turned and looked up then with a sigh he turned back around and headed for Dale. Meanwhile Thorin had ordered Dwalin and the others to start clearing away the rubble from the gate he had to open it back up for when other dwarves start showing up he can make way for them. Bilbo had finally made it to Dale upon entering he immediately started searching for Bard and when he couldn't find him he had to ask someone, he saw a man not too far away so he walked up to him clearing his throat.

"Excuse me please, but could you tell me where Bard is?" Bilbo asked

"Certainly! Follow me" The man replied, Bilbo nodded and followed the man. They came up to a tent and he was ushered in where Bard and Thranduil sat "sorry to interrupt sir, but this halfling wish's to speak with you"

"Very well bring him forth" Bard said and the man did as he was told and soon Bilbo found himself alone with Bard and Thrandril. "Halfling you are with Thorin and his company am I not correct?" Bilbo nodded.

"Yes and I have come bearing news for you from Thorin himself" Bilbo told him this peaked Bard's interest greatly.

"Pry tell what news does the great King wish's for me to hear?" Bard asked.

"King Thorin wish's to honor his word and will give you the gold you ask for and more" Bilbo said this greatly surprised Bard making his eyebrows raise up.

"Really! And why would he ask you to come tell me and not himself?" Bard asked.

"He asked me to come because he thought that you didn't wish to speak to him after the way he acted" Bilbo said sitting down.

"Well then tell King Thorin that I will accept the gold and forgive his transactions" Bard said then thought he reached over and grabbed the Arkenstone "And please give this back to his majesty"

"No he said keep it and I agree with him! Please keep it; I don't need that thing clouding his mind making him mad with sickness again" Bilbo said seriously Bard nodded and put it away.

"If there is nothing else I must get started on plans to rebuild Dale" Bard said Bilbo nodded got up and just as he was headed out the door Thranduil stopped him.

"Wait! What about me?" Thranduil asked.

"What about you?" Bilbo countered his arms crossed.

"Don't I get the gems of my people back?" asked Thranduil Bilbo just shook his head.

"With all due respect I don't think you deserve anything" Bilbo said placing his hands on his hips this shocked Bard and Thranduil at the same time, but after the initial shock wore off he became angry.

"And why ever not?" Thranduil asked glaring at the halfling, but Bilbo glared back not at all intimidated.

"Because the way you acted towards my beloved and his company was disrespectful and completely uncalled for. Imprisoning them for no reason, but to satisfy your need to feel superior to others you care for nothing and no one, but yourself and if I hadn't of gotten them out when I did no telling how long you would have kept them there" Bilbo said

"They were trespassing in my lands" Thranduil cried out in anger.

Bilbo marched up to him and started poking him in the chest his voice rising "Bullocks! We were completely lost and all we were doing was trying to find our way out, but your 'people' had to imprison them for no reason and then have the gulls to call Thorin Oakenshield a liar oh and while we are on topic let's talk about your abandonment of Thorin and his people in their time of need huh? What about that? You swore you would help them if they ever needed it, but as soon as they were attacked by the dragon and in need of help you turned your BACK on them! Sure I don't blame you for not wanting to face the dragon that is understandable, but when they needed food and shelter you turned the other way and what happened? They starved! They STARVED OH GREAT KING not to mention many of Thorin's people DIED because of you and the dragon so no you get NOTHING!" he yelled then took a deep breath trying to calm himself down once he was calm he turned and headed for the tent door he stopped turned his head back to look at Thranduil "You'll be lucky to have him as an ally so Good day to you" with that he walked out leaving both men stunned.

After a few moments Thranduil got up and walked out of his tent he called two of his guards in elvish and was speaking to them and with a bow they took off. Bilbo couldn't believe the nerve of that Elf king, who did he think he was? With a huff and a shake of his head he continued towards his destination not paying attention he was suddenly grabbed from behind and before he knew what was happening his hands were tied behind him and his mouth gagged, he looked up and saw two elves standing over him then one of them picked him up throwing him over his shoulder they were headed for who knows where until he spotted Thranduil again with a sigh he knew what was going to happen.

"Halfling I am going to get my gems even if I have to use you as a bargaining chip to do so" Thranduil said he had lifted Bilbo's head up to look him in the eye "I should keep you and lock you away for talking disrespectfully at me, but I won't" Bilbo glared at him. Thranduil motioned for his men to follow him and so they rode all the way to the mountain.

Thorin was pacing back and forth wondering when Bilbo was going to be back, he knew he was speaking with Bard, but he should have been back an hour ago to say he was getting worried was an understatement. With a sigh he moved to look over the stone wall and saw that a party from what looks of it Elves he quickly called his company over to the front gate and soon all of them were watching as Thranduil approached.

"Halt Elf" Thorin yelled out causing them to halt where they were "What do you want?"

"I want the jewels of my people that you have in your possession" Thranduil shouted out loud enough for Thorin to hear making him snort

"I have nothing to give you Elf now go back to where you came from and leave us be" Thorin shouted back.

"I thought that's what you might say so I have my own bargaining chip with me" Thranduil said

"If it's the Arkenstone then I want no part of it!" Thorin stated shaking his head

"It's not the Arkenstone Thorin Oakenshield king under the mountain" Thranduil stated this caught his attention quickly.

"Then what is it?" Thorin asked afraid to know the answer; Thranduil turned on his sattle reached behind him and when he turned around again Thorin was in complete shock at what he saw for there before his eyes was his beloved dangling in the air tied and gagged

"BILBO!" Kili shouted anger in his voice "Uncle he has Bilbo" Thorin's shock wore off and was replaced with complete rage.

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY BELOVED" Thorin roared out angrily his whole body shaking with fury.

"I have no intention of hurting him so I will gladly trade you my family's Jewels for your beloved" Thranduil yelled back there was silence for a bit "Think it over Thorin Oakenshield, but until then he will be staying with me" Thranduil turned to leave, but Thorin stopped him before he could.

"No wait!" Thorin yelled out Thranduil turned around "I will give you the jewels you asked for right now if it meant that you would return my beloved to me"

"Then we have a deal?" asked Thranduil

"Yes!" Thorin answered

"Good! One of your dwarves will bring them out to me and once I have them I will hand this halfling over to you" Thranduil stated Thorin nodded and turned to his dwarves

"Who…" Thorin began, but Dwalin stepped up before he could finish.

"I will gladly go my king" Dwalin said Thorin nodded he turned to Balin

"Balin go and get the jewels and be quick" Thorin ordered Balin bowed and did as he was told. He then turned back to Thranduil "Balin is getting your Jewels and my captain of my guard Dwalin will bring them down to you"

"Good! When?" Thranduil asked.

"He's getting them now" Thorin said back Thranduil nodded he sat there and waited. It was no more than 15 minutes later that Balin appeared with a trunk Thorin opened it and nodded when he saw the Jewels then turned to Dwalin "Make sure that tree-shagger of a King gives Bilbo back" Dwalin nodded took the trunk and lowered the trunk down then he went down after it. Dwalin picked up the trunk and began walking towards Thranduil once he approached he stopped and placed the trunk down.

"Show me dwarf" Thranduil ordered it made Dwalin angry, but he wasn't about to let Bilbo get hurt so he opened the trunk.

"Ye have yer Jewels now release Bilbo" Dwalin said Thranduil nodded and handed Bilbo to Dwalin who took him he then turned and went back to the mountain.

They approached the mountain with Bilbo still being carried and once there he placed Bilbo back down and signaled for a rope once the rope was lowered he tied it around Bilbo yanked the rope giving the signal for them to start pulling him up. After Bilbo was delivered they lowered the rope back down allowing Dwalin to climb as well, while Dwalin was climbing Thorin was busy cutting the rope from Bilbo's hands after he had taken the gag out of his mouth and just as Dwalin got up Bilbo was free. Thorin then took him into his arms.

"Ghivashel are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?" Thorin asked checking Bilbo over who shook his head.

"No he didn't hurt me, but why did you give him those jewels? You shouldn't have just for me" Bilbo said Thorin shook his head.

"Yes I should have because you are far more important to me then some Jewels or some petty fight" Thorin whispered holding his beloved close to him. Bilbo sighed and hugged him back.

Thorin had gotten Bilbo back safe and sound and all too soon Gandalf showed up with news of Orcs coming from the north east and west ready to attack with that Thorin called forth Bard and Thranduil as much as he had hated it and asked them to help fight the upcoming enemy, Bard agreed willingly, but Thranduil took a little more convincing so with an agreement of gold for the elf kind he had the two armies he needed to fight, but not long after a raven appeared letting him know that Dain and his army were headed for them and soon enough he saw them coming into view. With three armies they were ready as ever. The battle was long and fierce Azog was facing down Thorin and Bilbo while Kili, Fili and the others were facing down Bolg, it took all of them, but they were able to take down both Azog and Bolg, but not without injury in which Thorin and his nephews were greatly injured. It took three months, but soon both the King and his nephews were well enough to move around once again. After the reclaiming of Erebor and the recovery of the heirs of Durin a wedding took place, it was a wedding between Thorin and Bilbo then after the wedding the crowning ceremony took place crowning Thorin the king of Erebor and Bilbo Baggins the prince consort to the king and Bilbo couldn't be happier than being with the one he loved.


End file.
